Meeting the Parents
by actualCANNIBALfayeza
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post. A young man goes to pick up his lovely date, but things didn't exactly go too smoothly. What else do you think you should expect when your date's parents are the Avatar and an ex-Equalist leader.


"_Breathe, just breathe,"_ was all that went through the young man's mind as he approached a door that he was sure was going to be the death of him. Picking up a date and meeting their parents is always a terrifying instance, but these weren't any parents.

It took awhile for him to build up the courage to knock on the door. He thought he was ready, but he wasn't.

The door flew open, and there wasn't enough time for the boy to process what was happening. All he knew was that he was being dragged away from the house with great force.

"Hey, Jun, let's get going."

Stumbling behind, the boy was now able to get a better look at exactly who was pulling him away. She was wearing some modern watertribe clothing that went so well with her dark skin tone. It wasn't long before a blush went across his face when he realized how much skin she had exposed. Their school had a pretty strict dress code, so he wasn't quite prepared to see his date's long, muscular legs. Before he could do much more observation, there was a pull backwards from his collar.

"Kanna, there's no need to rush," a dark, low voice said evenly. "Let us meet this boy that will be entertaining our daughter for the night."

And just as quickly as color made its way to the young man's cheek, all the color drained from his face. Something about that steady and low voice made the poor soul terrified.

"Dad, stop it," Kanna said strongly. _How could she talk back with such ferocity when I don't even know how I'm still standing? _"Jun and I are just going to the movies with a group of friends. We don't want to keep them waiting or miss our movie."

"I checked, and it seems as though there's plenty of time before your moive, so there really is no need to rush." The hand that was holding Jun's collar soon rested on his shoulder. "Jun, was it?" he asked motioning towards inside the house with his free hand. "Come in. Make yourself at home. Kanna's mother will be back from her meeting in soon, and I'm sure you will want to meet her."

"Uhh," the boy stumble. "Of course, umm…"

"Call me Noatak," the man said with a devilish smile. "But you probably know me by another name."

"Father," Kanna interrupted. "We'll stay and wait for Mom, but you need to behave yourself."

"I don't know what you mean, my dear," he offered a innocent smile to support his words, but she was having none of that.

They made their way to a living room. It didn't look too used, but it was still cozy with some watertribe decorations that looked like a mixture of some traditional styles from both the Northern and Southern tribes. Jun was told to make himself comfortable on the couch with Kanna. He tried to make sure there was quite some distance between the two of them, not wanting to make any bad impressions on his date's parents, but it wasn't much use since Kanna scooted her way over to him with just enough space that they weren't quite touching yet. It was quiet, a bit too quiet for anyone's taste, but it remained that way since Noatak wasn't going to ask any questions until his wife got there. All he did was sit there looking quite pleased with himself.

"I'm home!" a voice called out. Jun knew right away exactly who it was. She sounded just like she did on the radios and tvs, which made him instilled even more fear even though she sounded like she was in a good mood.

"Those morons on the counsel finally caved in and took my advice, and-," by now she had just gotten to the living room and noticed the unfamiliar face. She straightened herself up a bit and put a kind smile on. "Who's this here?"

"It's Jun," Kanna spoke before anyone else had the chance to. "You know, my date for tonight. Dad wouldn't let us leave until you got here to meet him, and now you met him, so let's go." Kanna was already dragging Jun away. No one else moved, and Jun was just able to quickly bow his head and give a proper greeting to the FREAKING AVATAR before Kanna dragged him completely out of the household.

"I'm so sorry about that, Jun. This is my first date, and I think they just wanted to scare you a little bit beforehand, and I'm really sorry."

They slowed down to a comfortable stroll. "It's okay, Kanna." The boy tried to smile, but it was obvious he was still a bit shaken up. "I mean, at least you mom seemed really nice."

And just then the door that was now a good 20 or 30 feet behind them opened up. Jun jumped and turned around to see Avatar Korra standing at the entrance.

"Hurt my daughter and I'll skin you alive!" she yelled in the most pleasant voice she could muster.

Jun didn't know what to be more terrified of. The threat or the way that she said it. He didn't know whether to be more fearful of an ex-revolutionist leader that could take his earthbending away or the Avatar who could kill him with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, you two," Kanna growled between closed teeth.

"What?" her mother asked as if she had no idea what her daughter could be so mad at her about. "I didn't think the boy would faint."

"You really underestimate yourself sometimes, Avatar."


End file.
